


Unto Worship

by aryastarkstits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastarkstits/pseuds/aryastarkstits
Summary: Blood is the currency of the Gods.





	Unto Worship

Arya’s right hand gripped his side, thumb rubbing his gooseflesh in soothing circles. The Valyrian steel dagger gripped in her right hand made its own circles around his nipple.

“This is a dangerous game.” Arya nicked the skin of his pec. He grunted, pain all but smothered by pleasure.

“Are you scared?” Her tone was flat, but he knew the question was borne of genuine concern.

“Yes.” The dagger’s movement stilled, its tip landing squarely over his heart.

“Do you want to play?”

“Yes.” She cut another little stripe down his side. “Gods.”

“God.” He nodded rapidly.

“Arya,” he gasped.


End file.
